Baker Russell
| death_date= |image=Baker Russell.jpg |caption= |birth_place=Maitland, NSW, Australia |death_place=Folkestone, Kent, UK |allegiance= |branch= British Army |serviceyears=1854–1911 |rank=General |unit=13th Hussars |commands=Aldershot Cavalry Brigade North Western District Bengal Command Southern District |battles=Indian Mutiny Anglo-Ashanti War Anglo-Zulu War Egyptian War |awards= GCB, }} General Sir Baker Creed Russell GCB (1837–25 November 1911) was an Australian-born British Army officer who served with distinction in the Indian Mutiny, Anglo-Ashanti War, Anglo-Zulu War and Egyptian War. Early life Baker Creed Russell was born in 1837 in Maitland, New South Wales, Australia, the son of the Hon. William Russell, formerly a major in the 73rd Regiment. Military career He entered the British Army in 1855 as a cornet of the Carabiniers. He was present at Meerut on the Sunday when the Indian Mutiny began. He served right through the Mutiny with great distinction and took part in numerous actions. He participated the pursuit of the Tantya Tope one of the leaders of the rebellion. Russell emerged in 1858 with an excellent record so that on the earliest opportunity he was given a brevet majority. In 1862 he was transferred to the 13th Hussars, which he subsequently commanded. Under his leadership it became one of the smartest and best light cavalry regiments in the world. In 1873, with the rank of major, he accompanied Sir Garnet Wolseley to the Gold Coast to participate in the first Ashanti Expedition. He raised, organised and led a native corps in all the principal actions with great distinction. In 1879, he again served under Wolseley, this time in the Zulu campaign. For his successful leadership of the operations against Sekukuni, he was made a KCMG and aide-de-camp to Queen Victoria. He was a member of the Wolseley ring. In 1882, he commanded the 1st Cavalry Brigade during the Egyptian War. He led the midnight charge at Kassassin, was present at the battle of Tel el-Kebir and participated in the march to and occupation of Cairo, which was carried out by the Cavalry Division under Drury-Lowe. In 1886, he was, for a short time, Inspecting Officer of Auxiliary Cavalry. From 1890 to 1894, was General Officer Commanding the Aldershot Cavalry Brigade. In 1895 he commanded the North Western District which had its headquarters in Chester. From 1896 to 1898 he was Commander-in-Chief Bengal Command. Upon his return to England in 1898 he was posted to Portsmouth as GOC of the Southern District. In this capacity he was very conspicuous at Southampton Docks whenever troops were embarking for South Africa in the early stages of the Anglo-Boer War.South African War: Sir Baker Russell Military career timeline Death He died on 25 November 1911 in Folkestone, Kent. References Further reading * Hew Strachan, The Politics of the British Army (1997)] *Byron Farwell, Queen Victoria's Little Wars (1973) *Leigh Maxwell, The Ashanti Ring: Sir Garnet Wolseley's Campaigns 1870–1882 (London 1985) *Thomas Pakenham, The Boer War (1979) (indexed under Roberts and Wolseley Rings). *CRB Barrett, History of The XIII Hussars, William Blackwood and Sons, Edinburgh and London, 1911 *Ian Castle & Raffaele Ruggeri,Zulu Wars — Volunteers, Irregulars and Auxiliaries, Osprey Publishing *Ian Knight, The Zulu War 1879, Osprey Publishing Additional information *Oxford Dictionary of National Biography *Journals of Brigadier General Clarke's column and Colonel Baker-Russell's column, 26 July-17 Aug External links *Baden Powell's First Commanding Officer *[http://www.old-print.com/cgi-bin/item/BBB1880140U# Woodcut engraving entitled With Russell's Column: Wounded Soldiers of the Native Contingent] Category:1837 births Category:1911 deaths Category:British Army generals Category:Knights Commander of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:British military personnel of the Third Anglo-Ashanti War Category:British Army personnel of the 1882 Anglo-Egyptian War Category:British Army personnel of the Anglo-Zulu War Category:People from Maitland, New South Wales Category:Carabiniers (6th Dragoon Guards) officers Category:Royal Fusiliers officers Category:British Army personnel of the Second Boer War Category:13th Hussars officers Category:People of the Sekukuni Campaign Category:Bengal Presidency